Goldar ABO
by LYBP HiNa SaSa
Summary: Golongan darah biasanya diketahui untuk menentukan jenis golongan darah suatu individu agar jika kita kekurangan darah kita juga bisa mendapatkan jenis darah yang sama dari individu lainnya. Tapi apakah kalian tau kalau ternyata golongan darah dari suatu individu bisa menggambarkan bagaimana karakter dan sifat orang yang memiliki jenis darah dengan golongan yang berbeda./ No Pair.


A.

B.

O.

AB.

Kira-kira apa yang kalian pikirkan saat melihat huruf-huruf di atas? Yang pasti ini bukan soal pg karena kalau pg pasti abis B langsung C, gak mungkin malah O.

(Golongan darah?)

Yups, kalian benar. Golongan darah.

Golongan darah adalah pengklasifikasian darah dari suatu individu berdasarkan ada atau tidak adanya zat antigen warisan pada permukaan membran sel darah merah. Golongan darah manusia ditentukan berdasarkan jenis antigen dan antibodi yang terkandung dalam darahnya. Golongan darah manusia terbagi atas empat jenis yaitu A, B, O dan juga AB.

Golongan darah biasanya diketahui untuk menentukan jenis golongan darah suatu individu agar jika kita kekurangan darah kita juga bisa mendapatkan jenis darah yang sama dari individu lainnya. Tapi apakah kalian tau kalau ternyata golongan darah dari suatu individu bisa menggambarkan bagaimana karakter dan sifat orang yang memiliki jenis darah dengan golongan yang berbeda.

Sebut saja Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka adalah murid kelas sebelas Konoha High School yang bersahabat sejak kecil. Keempat sahabat ini memiliki golongan darah yang berbeda satu sama lain.

Hinata, A.

Naruto, B.

Sakura, O.

Sasuke, AB.

Selain jenis golongan darah mereka berbeda, mereka juga memiliki sifat dan karakter yang unik dan berbeda satu sama lain. Apa bedanya? Ayo kita cek mereka semua.

**.**

**.**

**Goldar ABO by LYBP HiNa SaSa**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: K**

**Genre: **Friendship

**Chara: Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha. (No Pair)**

**Warning: gaje, typo, AU, dll.**

**.**

**.**

Bel berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu namun belum juga ada guru yang masuk untuk mengajar mereka. Disini, di kelas 11A sangat berisik. Berbagai kegiatan yang dilakukan siswa-siswa membuat kelas terlihat sangat berantakan. Ada yang main hp, bikin kapal-kapalan dan menerbangkannya, lalu ada juga yang bergosip dan tidur di kelas. Semua yang mereka lakukan demi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

_Srak_...

Tiba-tiba suara pintu yang terbuka membuat semua mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang menampilkan sesosok wanita parubaya yang tidak lain adalah Anko, guru fisika.

"Harap tenang dan jangan mengganggu jam mengajar saya di kelas sebelah atau kalian akan saya HUKUM semua." Semua murid yang mendengar ancaman guru fisikanya hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil mengangguk takut. "Lebih baik kalian kerjakan apa yang harus kalian kerjakan karena untuk saat ini Kakashi-_sensei _tidak bisa hadir karena sakit."

"Baik." Sahut semua murid dan dengan segera Anko pun pergi ke kelas yang seharusnya dia ajar. Dan kini dipojok ruangan terdapat empat orang murid yang mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Hinata Hyuuga, 17 tahun. Duduk di deretan nomor dua dari belakang. Rambut panjang berwarna indigo dengan bola mata berwarna putih yang indah dan cantik. Saat ini dia sedang membuka buku matematika yang memang menjadi mata pelajarannya untuk jam pertama. Membuka dan mencoba untuk mengerjakan soal matematika dengan serius sesuai dengan apa yang diucapkan Anko.

**Gologan darah A:**_ Biasanya berkepala dingin, serius, sabar dan kalem atau cool, bahasa kerennya. Orang yang bergolongan darah A ini mempunyai karakter yang tegas, bisa di andalkan dan dipercaya namun keras. Sebelum melakukan sesuatu mereka memikirkan terlebih dahulu dan merencanakan segala sesuatunya secara matang. Mereka mengerjakan segalanya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan konsisten. Mereka berusaha membuat diri mereka sewajar dan seideal mungkin. Mereka bisa kelihatan menyendiri dan jauh dari orang-orang. Mereka mencoba menekan perasaan mereka dan karena sering melakukannya mereka terlihat tegar. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka mempunya sisi yang lembek seperti gugup dan lain sebagainya. Mereka cenderung keras terhadap orang-orang yang tidak sependapat. Makanya mereka cenderung berada di sekitar orang-orang yang ber'temperamen' sama._

Disamping kanannya duduk seorang gadis berambut _pink_ dan bermata hijau yang sedang berbicara pada pemuda pirang yang berada dibelakangnya. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno, berusia 17 tahun dan pemuda pirang yang duduk di belakang Sakura itu namanya Naruto Uzumaki, 17 tahun juga.

"Sakura." Panggil sebuah suara saat dirinya sedang berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Oh Ino ada apa?"

"Sakura~" ucap Ino tiba-tiba dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan itu sukses membuat Naruto mau pun Sakura menatap Ino bingung.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Sai..."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia menduakanku hiks... hikss..." ujar Ino sambil menyedot ingusnya.

"Ampun DJ. Kau itu wanita tapi jorok sekali ya. Tisue mana!?" Ujar Naruto yang jijik melihat Ino seperti bocah.

"Tisue diwarung." Jawab Ino sekenanya lalu kembali menatap Sakura. "Sakura aku mau curhat."

"Ya sudah, ceritakan. Naruto kau pergi dulu gih, aku mau mendengarkan cerita Ino." Ujar Sakura dan Ino pun segera menarik Naruto untuk berdiri dan duduk ditempat duduk Naruto. Saat Ino sudah duduk ditempat Naruto, pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu pun jengkel dan menatap Ino sebal.

"Woy! Itu tempatku. Menyingkir sekarang." Seru Naruto.

"Tidak mau. Kau ketempat ku saja dulu sana."

"Ck, dasar pirang gila."

"Kau sendiri pirang."

"Sudahlah Ino. Naruto kau ke tempat Ino saja dulu. Nah, Ino apa yang mau kau ceritakan?" Tanya Sakura. Tidak ingin mendengar pembicaraan perempuan yang sangat membosankan Naruto pun berjalan menuju meja Kiba yang berada dipojok, bersebrangan dengan mejanya.

"Loh? Naruto mau apa?" Tanya Kiba yang melihat temannya menghampirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya diusir oleh nenek pirang itu."

"Ino maksudmu?"

"Iya, siapa lagi. Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa?" Tanya Naruto kepo saat melihat Kiba sibuk sendiri.

"Kepo ya?"

"Liat dong." Ujar Naruto sedikit memaksa dan akhirnya Kiba pun menunjukan sesuatu yang membuat mata Naruto berkilau. "Batu cincin yang indah. Apa namanya?" Gumah Naruto saat melihat apa yang ditunjukan oleh Kiba. "Akh, pasti yang abal-abal deh belinya." Tambah Naruto.

**Gologan darah B:**_ Orang yang bergolongan darah B ini cenderung penasaran dan tertarik terhadap segalanya. Mereka juga cenderung mempunyai terlalu banyak kegemaran dan hobby. Kalau sedang suka dengan sesuatu biasanya mereka menggebu-gebu namun cepat juga bosan. tapi biasanya mereka bisa memilih mana yang lebih penting dari sekian banyak hal yang di kerjakannya. Mereka cenderung ingin menjadi nomor satu dalam berbagai hal ketimbang hanya dianggap rata-rata. Dan biasanya mereka cenderung melalaikan sesuatu jika terfokus dengan kesibukan yang lain. Dengan kata lain, mereka tidak bisa mengerjakan sesuatu secara bersamaan. Mereka dari luar terlihat cemerlang, riang, bersemangat dan antusias. Namun sebenarnya hal itu semua sama sekali berbeda dengan yang ada didalam diri mereka. Mereka bisa dikatakan sebagai orang yang tidak ingin bergaul dengan banyak orang._

"Enak saaja. Aku beli ini mahal tau."

"Paling juga harganya sama kaya beli beras." Ucap Naruto.

"Sembarangan kalau ngomong." Ujar Kiba tidak terima sedangkan di tempat paling pojok lainnya atau lebih tepatnya di sebelah tempat duduk Naruto yang kini di duduki oleh Ino seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha dengan rambut pantat ayam berwarna hitam dan bola mata yang senada dengan rambutnya dan berumur 17 tahun sedang sibuk melempar kertas kecil pada Hinata dan sesekali pada Sakura dan Ino juga.

"Sasuke berhenti." Ujar Sakura sambil melotot kearah Sasuke, Ino hanya memperhatikan sedangkan Hinata tetap fokus sambil menyingkirkan kertas hasil lemparan Sasuke dimejanya. Dalam hati sih Hinata pengen marahin Sasuke tapi Sakura sudah lebih dulu jadi so... Hinata lebih baik diam.

"Apanya?" Tanya Sasuke seraya merobek kertas kecil, menggulungnya dan melemparkannya pada Sakura.

"Jangan lempar kertas lagi."

"Tapi aku tidak mau berhenti. Bagaimana dong?" Ujar Sasuke menyambit Sakura hingga membuat Sakura kesal dan menggebrak meja.

_BRAAK_...

"SASUKE!" Semua orang menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. Melihat Sakura sudah marah Sasuke pun segera ambil langkah seribu dari hadapan Sakura.

"DASAR PANTAT AYAM AWAS KAU!" Teriak Sakura di depan pintu sedangkan di luar kelas Sasuke malah meledek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura.

"Weeekk..." ledek Sasuke.

_BRAAKK..._

Pintu kelas yang berada di sebelah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Anko yang memasang wajah kesal.

"Siapa yang berteriak disaat aku sedang mengajar." Geram Anko membuat Sasuke langsung kabur dan memilih bersembunyi di kantin sebelum Anko menyadari keberadaannya di luar kelas.

"Sakura ya?" Panggil Anko dengan nada mengerihkan membuat Sakura merinding karena tatapan dan senyuman guru tersebut. Dalam hati Sakura merutuki Sasuke yang sudah tidak ada di tempat dan meninggalkannya sendirian bersama Anko. "Kau tau hukumanmu kan?"

_Glek..._

"SEKARANG CEPAT PERGI DAN KERJAKAN HUKUMANMU!" Marah Anko.

"Ba-baik." Ujar Sakura dan langsung berlari pergi. "Awas saja kau Sasuke." Gerutu Sakura sambil berlalu.

**Golongan darah O:**_ Orang yang bergolongan darah O adalah pekerja keras dan romantis tapi gampang emosian dan mudah marah. Dalam suatu grup mereka ini biasanya berperan dalam menciptakan gairah, dan suatu keharmonisan diantara para anggota grup tersebut. Figur mereka terlihat sebagai orang yang menerima dan melaksakan sesuatu dengan tenang. Mereka pandai menutupi sesuatu sehingga mereka kelihatan selalu riang, damai dan tidak punya masalah sama sekali. Tapi kalau tidak tahan, mereka pasti akan mencari tempat atau orang untuk curhat (tempat mengadu). Mereka biasanya pemurah (baik hati), senang berbuat kebajikan. Mereka dermawan dan tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan uang untuk orang lain. Mereka biasanya di cintai oleh semua orang, "loved by all". Tapi mereka sebenarnya keras kepala juga, dan secara rahasia mempunyai pendapatnya sendiri tentang berbagai hal. Dilain pihak, mereka sangat fleksibel dan sangat mudah menerima hal-hal yang baru. Mereka cenderung mudah di pengaruhi oleh orang lain dan oleh apa yang mereka lihat dari TV. Mereka terlihat berkepala dingin dan terpercaya tapi mereka sering tergelincir dan membuat kesalahan yang besar karena kurang berhati-hati. Tapi hal itu yang menyebabkan orang yang bergolongan darah O ini di cintai._

Sedangkan dilain tempat kini Sasuke Uchiha sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan sekolah. Baginya perpustakaan sekolah adalah tempat teraman untuk bolos pelajaran dibanding kantin karena bila berada disini dan bertemu guru dia bisa punya alasan kalau dirinya sedang mencari buku, sedangkan dikantin apa alasannya? Nyari inspirasi untuk belajar? Ayolah siapa yang percaya nyari inspirasi dikantin sambil makan itu bisa dilakukan. Memang awalnya kantin adalah tujuannya tapi sayang para guru tidak akan mudah percaya jika dia sedang cari inspirasi untuk belajar di kantin, jadi lebih baik di perpustakaan ambil satu buku, duduk dipojok sambil buka buku bagian tengah dan tidur dengan kepala di atas meja. Kalau ada guru datang dan bertanya sedang apa kau? tinggal jawab lagi belajar tapi ketiduran _sensei_.

Oke, rencana sudah diatur tinggal menjalankannya deh.

"Sasuke."

Baru saja menutup mata namun suara orang yang memanggilnya datang menyapa, tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya.

"Sasuke."

"..."

"Sasuke."

"..."

_BRAAKK..._

"SASUKE!" Bunyi gebrakan dan teriakan membuat Sasuke kaget seketika dengan wajah horor. Dan saat melihat siapa yang mengganggunya Sasuke semakin syok.

"A-ayah?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Fugaku, ayah Sasuke.

"Aku... ayah sendiri sedang apa?" Tanya balik Sasuke yang sudah menormalkan wajahnya.

"Ayah habis menemui kakakmu dan sekarang ayah akan menemuimu untuk mengatakan kalau hari ini ayah dan ibu akan pergi keluar kota selama beberapa hari jadi kalian akan tinggal berdua di rumah." Ujar Fugaku.

"Kenapa tidak lewat sms atau bbm saja?"

"Sekalian ayah ingin mengetahui cara belajar kalian di sekolah. Jadi seperti ini cara kau belajar? Selalu di perpustakaan dan tidur disini? Kakakmu saja belajar di kelas dengan tekun, kau malah disini." Ceramah Fugaku.

"Ayah, aku disini belajar. Tapi aku ketiduran karena saking lelahnya belajar." Bela Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Memangnya kau belajar apa hm?" Ujar Fugaku sambil melirik buku yang dipegang oleh Sasuke.

"Ini." Sahut Sasuke sambil menunjukan buku yang tadi diambilnya.

"Cinderella? Kau belajar tentang beginian?" Tanya Fugaku pada sang anak. Sasuke yang mendengar judul buku yang diucapkan oleh ayahnya langsung gugup.

'Cinderella? Gawat, aku salah ngambil buku.' Batin Sasuke. "Be-benar."

"?"

"Guru seni menyuruh kami untuk membaca ulang cerita yang sudah banyak tersebar di dunia seperti cinderella, putri tidur, si cantik dan si buruk rupa, rapunzel dan lain-lain untuk dijadikan drama dan nilai dalam pelajaran tersebut." Ujar Sasuke berbohong.

**Gologan darah AB:**_ Mereka yang bergolongan darah AB adalah orang yang unik, dan banyak akal. Sebenarnya AB mempunyai perasaan yang sensitif, lembut. Mereka penuh perhatian dengan perasaan orang lain dan selalu menghadapi orang lain dengan kepedulian serta kehati-hatian. Di samping itu mereka keras dengan diri mereka sendiri juga dengan orang-orang yang dekat jadi cenderung kelihatan mempunyai dua kepribadian. Mereka sering menjadi orang yang sentimen dan memikirkan sesuatu terlalu dalam. Mereka mempunyai banyak teman, tapi mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri untuk memikirkan persoalan-persoalan mereka._

"Oh, kalau begitu lanjutkan bacanya. Yang rajin, kalau berperan jadilah pangerannya." Ujar Fugaku.

"Oke."

"Kalau begitu ayah pergi dulu."

"Hm, hati-hati."

Fugaku pun menjauh hingga membuat Sasuke bernafas lega dan memutuskan untuk kembali kekelasnya dan bertemu teman-temannya.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan bolos ke tempat ini. Mungkin seharusnya aku bolos ke kamar mandi saja."

_Oh, iya. AB juga orang yang aneh dalam hal berpikir, tapi tidak selalu pemikirannya aneh-aneh. Hanya kadang-kadang saja kok._


End file.
